Big Brother
Big Brother is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Glee, and the fifty-ninth episode overall. It is set to air April 10, 2012. The episode is written by Michael Hitchcock and directed by Eric Stoltz. Source Summary GLEE Gets Ready for Graduation Starting Tuesday, April 10 Beginning Tuesday, April 10 (8:00-9:00 PM ET/PT), GLEE leads off a night of FOX comedies with an all-new episode featuring Matt Bomer (“White Collar”) as Blaine Anderson’s (Darren Criss) older brother Cooper Source Much to Blaine’s chagrin, his big-shot Hollywood actor brother, Cooper (Guest Star Bomer), comes to visit in the all-new Spring Premiere “Big Brother” episode of GLEE airing Tuesday, April 10 (8:00-9:00 PM ET/PT) on FOX. Source When Blaine’s narcissistic older brother (and television commercial star) Cooper returns to Lima from Hollywood, Sue and Will enlist the local celebrity’s help in improving New Directions’ acting technique. While Cooper’s presence is welcomed by some, it forces Blaine to address the brothers’ ongoing sibling rivalry. As Quinn tries to be optimistic in the wake of her accident, Artie offers support tempered with a much-needed (albeit unwanted) dose of reality. Meanwhile, Sue gets medical news that forces a change in her behavior, and Puck makes Finn a business proposal that could derail his future plans with Rachel.Source Spoilers/Rumors Blaine and Cooper *We meet Blaine's older brother, Cooper Anderson. There is a flashback that includes Blaine and Cooper as kids. Source *Cooper and Blaine will perform a mash-up together by Duran Duran. Source *Matt Bomer will possibly perform two songs on the show. Source *Cooper is the star of a credit-rating commercial, which makes him an A-list celebrity in Lima. Source *Bomer's characters has "strong convictions and about all of the wrong things and in all of the wrong ways". Source *Kurt refers to Cooper as the most good looking guy in all of North America. Source Kurt's ringtone is also the jingle from his commercial.Source *Matt said about Cooper appearance: "I think he comes back to town under the ruse that he’s doing all of this gritty work for the next commercial campaign. But I think he also needs to get back in touch with his roots and reality because he’s having a tough go of it. But then once he realizes that he’s kind of a hometown hero, the hubris kicks in and his ego expands exponentially." Source *Cooper gives the New Directions a "Master Class" in acting. Some of his lines: “The key to a dramatic scene is pointing,” and “The secret to great acting is ignoring whatever the other actor is doing.”Source *Matt about Cooper: "He's back in town to rekindle a relationship with his brother, and he really wants to help him and his classmates skip out on some of the flames and arrows of the business that he's had to endure. " One of his advices is also to not go to NY. Source *"He's somebody who is desperate for validation, and the second he gets that, it kicks right in to the hubris. It ends up costing him, and he realizes at the end of the episode that if he doesn't calm it down, he's going to lose his relationship with his brother." Source *Cooper and Blaine will have a competitive but also loving relationship. Cooper wants to make sure Blaine gets the success he deserves. Source *Sue is a Cooper's fan and she will ask Cooper to give to the kids a master class. Source *Cooper has different exercises to warm the kids up, like the "Emotional Tornado". It starts with "Your fingers are up in the clouds. Uh oh — is there a little electricity brewing? Is a storm gonna come? Uh oh — I’m feeling some emotions in the tips of my fingers and now it’s dripping down. Now it’s in my elbows…”Source Quinn and Artie *Quinn and Artie will find a friendship with each other, but it will be a special one involving wheelchairs. Source *Kevin took Dianna to see a bunch of kids from a program called "Life Rolls On" dropping in to pools in wheelchairs. And not the full-of-water kind. Source Cougar *A cougar will be introduced. She may have something to do with Puck and Finn. Source Source 2 Scenes *Lea, Kevin, Cory and Dianna filmed a scene. Source *Lea was crying in a very emotional scene. Source *Samuel and Dianna filmed a scene together. Source *Lea, Cory, Mark, and Chris filmed a scene in the hallway. Source *They've started filming "Senior Skip Day" at Magic Mountain today. (2/21) Source Source 2 *They filmed the kids riding roller coasters at Six Flags. Source *A skate segment was shot with Dianna, Kevin, and the "Life Rolls On" organization. (2/21) Source Source 2 Music *Dianna was in the studio. Source *Darren was in the studio. Source *Kevin was in the studio. Source *Dianna was in the studio again. Source *Matt Bomer was in the studio. Source Other *Casting calls were sent out for photo doubles for Jenna and Mark for the location shoot at the skate park. (2/21) Source Source *Casting calls were sent out for photo doubles for Chris, Mark, Chord and Damian for the location shoot at Magic Mountain. (2/21). Source *Finn receives an interesting business proposition. In California! Source *There's a scene at breadstix Source Songs *'TBA '''by ''Duran Duran. Sung by Blaine and Cooper. Source *'Somebody That I Used To Know' by Gotye (feat. Kimbra). Sung by Blaine and Cooper. Source Trivia *Right after this episode, the Bio Channel is doing a special on the evolution of the dramedy. It will be called Glee: Don't Stop Believing. There will also be an encore at ten. The special will interview Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, as well as some cast members. Source Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *Matt Bomer as Cooper Anderson. Source *TBA as Young Blaine *TBA as Young Cooper Gallery 401253 349932595028542 176785425676594 1199803 123046576 n.jpg 1.158613.jpg tumblr_lz96z4pgnz1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Rachel315.jpg Tumblr lzrtx8cJJS1qfyijao4 1280.jpg Dianna-Agron-022112-4.jpg Dianna-Agron-022112-(3).jpg Dianna-Agron-022112-1.jpg 95c62e176432383.jpg tumblr_lzs881EZJE1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Kevin Diana Life Rolls On.jpg Normal 007~1.png Normal 006~190.jpg Normal 002~272.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo6_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo4_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo5_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo8_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo7_1280.jpg tumblr_lzk4dzk7021qjk6xdo9_1280.jpg tumblr_m1i5exTSf91qapg62o1_500.jpg|blaine and cooper anderson 3x15.jpg tumblr_m1k6u2ncA71qg49w0o3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1k6u2ncA71qg49w0o5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1k6u2ncA71qg49w0o1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1k6u2ncA71qg49w0o2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m1kafpjR3k1r1g3vlo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1k9xp60Yn1rqmy9yo1_500.jpg awert5tu6o87098-0.JPG Assriwertu56i.JPG dwet4y568.JPG Screen Shot 2012-03-27 at 8.35.44 PM.png Tumblr m1k9xp60Yn1rqmy9yo1 500.jpg 315glee ep315-sc20 013.jpg 315glee ep215-sc2 022.jpg 315glee bigbrother scene26pt 0806.jpg 315glee ep215-sc22 008.jpg tumblr_m1kdkqTJNW1r78dcqo1_500.png mmer.png Videos New promo (slightly different): http://laureltastic.tumblr.com/post/20027951681/helencolfer-i-downloaded-it-before-it-was thumb|left|300px|Promo #1 thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Navigational fr:Big Brother es:Big Brother Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes